Complete Insanity: The most AWESOME Truth or Dare EVER!
by TotallyNotTheCookieQueen
Summary: -READ THIS-: I ONLY accept requests through PM. An ultimate Metal Fury/Metal Masters/Beyraiders/Metal Fusion/Shogun Steel Truth or Dare! There is some non-intense romance, you have been warned. R&R people! [OVER 2500 VIEWS! NO WAY!]
1. Intro and Truth or Dare pt 1

"Hi there!" I said. "My name is Cookie, and welcome to the show...

COMPLETE INSANITY!

I'm here with my friend-"

"KATHLEEN!" Kathleen replied.

"First off..." I snapped, making Zyro, Shinobu, Sakyo, Kira, Kite, and Ren appear "Let's meet our contestants!"

You all will be-

Kira cut me off. "WHAT are we doing here?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, competing for the grand prize of... STUFF! YAYA!" Just to be sure, I triple bolted the doors. "Alright children, it's time for round one- Truth or Dare. Kira, you're going first because I like you the least. Truth or Dare?"

Kira looked around. "Uh... " and attempted to escape.

I sighed. "No escaping!", then tied him to a chair. "Truth or Dare?"

He groaned. "Ugh... Dare."

Kathleen finally spoke again. "I dare YOU to go up to Yoshio and tell him that you're firing him!"

Kira reluctantly replied, "Oka- Wait, WHAT?"

Kathleen grinned. "You have to do it! Or do you want to tell us the truth... ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT... uh...er..."

Zyro also finally spoke. "LEMMEOUTTAHERE!"

Kathleen sighed. "Hush child, or do you want me to drown you?" and mad a tsunami appear.

Zyro had no reply.

Kira sighed as well. "Ugh, fine. I'll do the dare."

I was excited. "Coolio! Alright then!" I snapped, then poof! Yoshio appeared.

Yoshio was looking his usual bushy haired self. "Master Kira! Why are you tied to a chair?"

Kira said, "Uh..." for the second time today.

Kathleen chanted, "Do it! Do it!"

I added, "DO IT!"

(Does he do it? I don't know. What do you think?)

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter. Hey, do you want a character to be in here? Of course you do! Fill out this form and your character could be in the game show Complete Insanity! Please mail through PM.

Name:  
Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Crush: (One of the characters here, none, or you can ask me politely if I can add a character)

Participant/Host:

Other Random Details:

By submitting this, you allow me to use this character in any ways that are appropriate to the story. I will always ask you to "OK" whatever I write.

* * *

Do you have an Idea for a dare? Here's the rules if you want to submit one. Please submit through PM. :)

Rules:

1\. **ABSOLUTELY NO "INTENSE ROMANCE" OR YAOI!** I will not take those suggestions, sorry. :(

2\. No killing, maiming... or really violent stuff.

That's about it! All else will be considered.


	2. Truth or Dare Part 2

Kira was still debating his decision because no one had suggested what choice he should make. So let's put him off to the side and meet a new participant!

I strode over to the door and kicked it open. "LUNA!" I yelled. A girl came in the room. "What the-"

Kathleen grinned, shook her hand up and down really fast, and then ranted, "Himynameskathleenandthisiskirazyroshinobusakyokiterenmekathleenandcookie!" I coughed. "Slow down... please? Kathleen rolled her eyes. "So, you're participating in this epic-awesome gameshow called Complete Insanity! And as a-"

Luna frowned. "First of all, why the heck am I here? Second of all, I DIDN'T ASK TO BE IN A GAMESHOW!" Zyro sighed. "Yeah, neither did we, but Kathleen's threatening to drown us all if we don't participate, so..."

Kathleen gave everyone a glare. "AS I WAS SAYING, and as a new participant, you get to give a dare to somecookie! Go on, give someone a dare! You can't do it to me or Cookie though. Cuz we're awesome like that."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Some_cookie_? Don't you mean-"

I put a hand over her mouth. "Don't. Ask."

Luna nodded, and I uncovered her mouth. "Well?"

She craftily grinned, "I dare Sakyo to DYE HIS HAIR NEON GREEN!"

Sakyo turned white. "N-neon green?" He ran a hand protectively over his red hair. "Permanently...?"

Luna smirked. "Yup. Or else... you have to tell us all the truth!"

I handed Sakyo a bottle of extra-strength neon green permanent hair dye. "Go on, my fine feathered friend! I can do it for you, if ya want. It'll be fun!"

Sakyo sighed and grabbed the bottle of hair dye. I made a sink magically appear. "Splashie Splashie!" Kathleen yelled, drenching poor Sakyo in a downpour.

"You could have used the sink!" I protested. "This is much more fun!" Kathleen replied, handing Sakyo a towel. He dried his clothes off, and was about to spray his hair when...

"MAKEOVERRR!" Kathleen yelled. She made a salon appear, and put one of those apron thingies on Sakyo, proceeding to dye his hair green. "What -No!- Watch it- OW!" he protested.

When she was done, Sakyo looked like a much brighter Kyoya, in terms of hair. "That's all for today folks, bye!" Kathleen said. Luna popped her head in the scene. "Uhm.. who are you talking to?"

Kathleen grinned. "The reader!". Nobody dared to question her logic.

* * *

And.. did you like it? Shoutout to RedPhoeniz10123780 for adding Luna in!

PLEASE send me some dares! I really want someeeee! Or Kathleen will cry.. Request through PM only!

Also, PLEASE review! PLEASE!

Thanks for viewing! If you like Kathleen's character and want to see more of her in a story, check out Call of The Elements! :) It'll be funnn!

-Cookie


	3. Truth or Dare part 3

Kira is still considering his options. HONESTLY! Will no one suggest what to do?

The group sat in a circle, waiting for me to tell them what to to torture them.

I smiled. "New dare! This one goes to.." I grabbed a wheel of fortune and Shinobu's bey, inserted the bey into a center slot, and spun that thing like cray-cray. The spinner stopped on Kite!

Shinobu snatched Salamander away. "HEY!"

I shrugged. "It needs a beyblade to work, sor-ry!"

Kite sighed. "Why me?"

I smirked. "Kite! I dare you to have a surfing competition with Kathleen, and if she wins you have to buy me a thousand cookies!"

Luna sighed. "Good lord Kite, just do the dare. Your lifetime savings don't mean that much..."

Kathleen added, "Otherwise, tell us the truth about whether or not you like Ren!"

Kite turned a light shade of pink. "Uh.. uh... uh... I'll uh, I'll do it..."

Kathleen grabbed her surfboard, Wavelength, and snapped. She and Kite disappeared.

Luna stared blankly at the spot they had just been. "I need to learn how to do that.."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Do you like it? Leave me a review for a cookie! Oh, and send in some dares, I'd love to have em.

I support KitexRen! Because I do! :D

Do you REALLY like it? Tell your friends! :)

-Cookie


	4. Truth or Dare part 4

Ok, I've officially given up on Kira.. so why not bring a new person into our insane equation? It's worked before, right? Right? RIGHT? Oh well...

I shrugged my chocolate-ish brown hair off my shoulders, then announced, "Let's introduce a new character! Her name is... (drum roll please!)" I waited for a drumroll, but I was the only one who did. "Ahem, I SAID DRUM ROLL!" I calmly raised a tsunami behind her. "Alright, no drum roll? YOU GET DROWNED LIKE SAKYO HERE!" She proceeded to nearly drown the poor neon-green haired boy.

"Whamnjdcbnsjmvfg bhjmkdcfbjnmdcfgbjm!" he yelled- which, in drowning language means, Oh dragons, SAVE ME!

Shinobu frowned. "Wait, isn't Kathleen the only one who can do that?"

I shook my head. "Nope, since I'M the author, I can do all sorts of stuff!"

A girl burst into the room. "Sakyo!" She somehow magically saved him form the giant tsunami.

"Oh, here she is! If it isn't Ryua Asahina! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" I stopped the tsunami and gave a supersweet smile.

"You nearly drowned him! What were you thinking?" Ryua glared at me.

"Well, sor-ry! No one gave me a drum roll!" I grumped.

I quickly recovered and asked, "Well, who'll you be? A participant, or a host?"

"Oh, host please! Thanks!" Ryua smiled. "Uhm, will Sakyo be okay..?"

Luna frowned. "Hey, you didn't give ME a choice!"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, RedPhoenix10123780 told me to make you a participant! And that is CLASSIFIED INFO, in other words I'm not sure Ryua..."

Sakyo woke up to see Ryua looking at him. "Uh.. hi.."

Ryua blushed. "Uhm... hi there.."

I made kissy noises behind her back. Ah, childish revenge!

"Now, I think we should bring back Kathleen, eh guys?" I snapped. "She should be done by now!"

POOF! Kathleen appeared in a flash with Kite looking defeated. "Guess who won?" She was in a black wetsuit with blue trim, while Kite was in a Speedo- uh.. "Whoooaaa, take it easy there Kite, take this towel. I rated this K+, you know." I handed Kite a towel. He wrapped it around him. (hey, the ocean was cold!)

"I lost..." he sighed.

"Pay up, Surfboy!" Kathleen held her hand out.

"Or.. why don't you tell us whether or not you like Ren!" I added.

Kite sighed. "Can I have a minute..."

I nodded and snapped. "He'll be back, don't worry. Now, I got a few dares, so why don't we do them?"

Zyro sighed. "No, no, no, no..."

I laughed. "You first then! Alright, now... I'll need this. " While reading a book, I snapped and made a cage appear, holding a.. fangirl!

Shinobu, Kite, Ren, Kathleen, Sakyo, and Luna screamed simultaneously.

"Oh Nemesis no!" Shinobu said.

"It can't be!" Luna yelled.

"But.. it is!"Sakyo exclaimed.

"Uh, why is everyone freaking out?" Ryua inquired.

Everyone turned around, and said together,

"The Fangirl."

* * *

Yay! I'm getting reviews! So I wrote more! This is probably the longest chapter of all. Also, we have now added a new character- Ryua! Thanks RyuugaandSakyo for her!

Ah, the elusive and deadly fangirl... all fictional characters fear her...

Well, don't forget to review and follow meh for more epicalicousness!

-Cookie


	5. Truth or Dare part 5

"The- the what?" Ryua looked confuzzled.

"Oh cake, did she have a good childhood..." Kathleen muttered.

"The fangirl is a dangerous creature!" Sakyo yeleed gabbing her by the shoulders. " DO NOT even dare to approach it! Who knows what it'll do?"

Ryua slightly blushed, but no one noticed of course, because the was a freaking FANGIRL in a cage behind them.

"Might I ask who's being dared with this.. fangirl?" Shinobu asked.

I gave him a smile. "Well, duh! Zyro!"

Zyro turned an abnormal shade of white. "Wha-what?"

I made a wavier appear. "Sign this first."

Kathleen read it outloud. "Cookie is not responsible for any death, trauma, romance, sadness, death, more death, and deathy stuff inflicted by this fangirl. It's RyuugaAndSakyo's."

Ayro sighed. "What's the dare, Cookie?"

"The dare is.." I unfolded a slip of paper. "To tell a fangirl that you like her! Here, take this armor so you don't die/get mauled. We're under a strict no violence, no language, no intense romance law unless I change the rating! Bon Voyage!" I made the fangirl and Zyro disappear.

"NEXXT DARE!" Kathleen sang! "This one is actually a truth, to COOKIE!"

Ryua grinned. "Hah! Now you're tortured too!"

Kathleen unfolded a slip of paper. "Who in this room right now... do you like the most! As a.. oh, you know what I mean!"

I gasped. "M-me? W-what? B-but..."

Everyone was smiling.

"WHO?" Ren asked

"I know you like one of the boys! You've just been hiding it!" Luna laughed.

"Do It! DO IT!" Ryua added.

I sighed, defeated. They were right, i did really love a certain character.. a lot. "It's..."

Just then, a girl came into the room, interrupting everything. "Is this Complete Insanity?"

"Yup! Come on Adrianna! Cookie's gonna admit her supersecret crush!" Ryua said, for Kathleen had just told them all via telepathy the new character's name.

"Okay fine, I like Shinobu. Thank Cupcakes he's not here. HAPPY NOW?" I sadly ran out of the room. _That was too awkward. He's never going to like me back anyhow._

Shinobu frowned. "Cookie! Wait!"

"Uh, she'll be back. Now! For More! Ryua, would you do the honors? And Anna! Come join us!" Kathleen gestured to the gang.

"Okay then, sounds good." Adrianna sat in a circle with everyone else.

"Well, okay..." Ryua replied, pulling a dare out of the Dare jug. "This one is to Sakyo." She blushed. "Dye your neon green hair neon pink. And you know those little white things that stick out from your hair? Dye them AQUAMARINE."

Kathleen and Luna looked at each other for a second, and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Ryua, why don't you dye his hair for him?" Kathleen suggested slyly.

"I... uh.." Both she and Sakyo blushed.

"Yeah! Kathleen's too violent!" Luna agreed.

"Fine..." Ryua unwillingly snapped and made a sink appear. "I did not know I could do that..."

This was followed by a few moments of tense, awkward silence while Ryua dyed Sakyo's hare a neon pink with Kathleen's neon hair dye, then dyes the white strands aquamarine. Afterwards, Sakyo snatched Kathleen's blue sparkly baseball cap (she was wearing a blue t-shirt that said It's So Summer, her favorite hat and boardshorts.)

"HEY!" Kathleen snatched it back, irritated. "WATCH IT, BUDDY!"

Sakyo sighed. "I miss my old hair!"

Anna laughed at the pink Sakyo. "Hah, so hilarious, can I do the next one?"

Kathleen shrugged. "Why not?"

She pulled a slip out of the Truth Jar. "To Ren- Do you like Kite?"

Ren turned pink. "I-uh-erm..."

"MINUTE'S UP!" Kathleen yelled. Kite reappeared fully clothed. "Okidoki, now you both have to say if you like each other in 3-2-1!"

"LET IT RIP!" Yelled Luna, Anna, and Ryua, for they were all bladers and it was their instinct.

Kite and Ren both said, "Yes" at exactly the same time.

"OMC! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" yelled Kathleen.

This was followed by the most adorable kiss scene in the history of ever. Because I'm lazy, I'm not going to write it.

"Awwe," said everyone in the room.

I was outside, crying on a bench with a bowl of ice cream, a romantic movie, a box of Ferraro Rochers, and a blanket.

"Hey, is Cookie okay..?" Shinobu asked.

His question never got answered, for Kathleen grabbed a truth out of the box, turned pink, and put it back, whistling hastily.

"What's the dare? Er, truth?" Shinobu asked.

Kathleen sighed, and made Zyro appear. He was covered in lipstick and mascara. "You don't need to know." he said.

Anna grabbed the paper, and read: "The truth is to Shinobu...between Kathleen, Cookie, and Zyro which one of us would you...

have as your best friend?

marry?

kill?

"Well.. uhm.." Shinobu thought for, like 5 seconds. "I'd kill you and be best friends with Zyro."

"Oh wow, I'm so loved." Kathleen said sarcastically.

Anna thought for a moment. "Hey! You didn't say what Cookie was!"

Luna grinned. "There was only one option left, Anna."

Ryua added, "That means..."

The four all yelled, "YOU LIKE COOKIE!"

"Well, no! I mean.. well yes, i do like her..."Shinobu sighed.

"Let me tell her that.." Ryua walked outside to the bench on which I was watching romantic movies.

"Guess what, Cookie?" she asked me.

"Don't know, don't care." I answered.

"Well, Shinobu likes you back!" She exclaimed.

I was absolutely shocked. "WHAT?" I leapt off the bench, spilling the ice cream. "He likes me?"

"Yeah, Anna asked him between You, zyro, and Kathleen, which one would you have as your BFF, kill, or marry." she explained as we ran up the stairs.

"I have a gift for you, Ryua. You'll get it soon, trust me." Walking into the room, I blushed slightly at everyone watching me.

"I'm back..?"I said sheepishly.

I didn't say anything else, because Shinobu had just given me a hug. I felt my cheeks flush red.

"I like you too..."

* * *

Well! That was sure a long chapter! I really like Shinobu his personality is super cute and he is too. Gosh, will Frosti be annoyed...

Anyways, thanks to Rachel Roth of Azarath for Anna! :D

I'm going to write a story for teen Titans now, au revoir!

-Cookie


	6. Truth or Dare part 6

"Aww, so that was cute," Kathleen enviously said.

"Yeah," I said blushing. "I have a Truth! Yes, a Truth!"

"OOH!" everyone in the room said at the same time.

"This one goes to.." I unfolded a blank slip of paper, for of course I made the truth up and it didn't exist.

"SAKYO! Who in this room do you have a crush on? And if so, I dare you to kiss them!"

Sakyo, Anna, and Ryua all blushed at exactly the same time.

"I'll give him a minute." I added, snapping and making Sakyo vanish into thin air.

"New dare! For Kira!" Kathleen announced in a singsong voice. I made a few beanbag chairs appear and we all curled up (not on the same chair, duh!)

Kira appeared in the room, and was upset that he didn't get a chair. There were, after all, only 6. (Luna, Zyro, Ryua, and Anna all ahd their own, I shared with Shinobu, and Ren shared. Kathleen was standing on a podium.)

"Kira, you have to fire everyone in the DNA, or tell us your supersecret crush!" Kathleen exclaimed.

Kira frowned. "I will never tell you my supersecret crush! I-i mean, I don't have one... yeah, I don't have one.."

Kathleen patted him on the fluffy lavender head. "Great! Now, go fire everyone!" She snapped, making him disappear and a blue beanbag appear. She sat down and handed out popcorn.

I snapped, making a flat screen TV appear with a perfect view of every room in the DNA. Snuggling up against Shinobu, we watched the events unfold...

* * *

Kira walked into the DNA. He grabbed the little microphone connected to the loudspeaker, and announced,

"Uh.. good morning, everyone. Uh.. You're uh.. Uh... er.."

Genjuro frowned. "What is it? Tell us already!"

Kira sighed, he had to do it or he'd be drowned... "I'm firing all of you!"

A cry went through the entire DNA. "WHAT!"

* * *

Kathleen fell off her beanbag laughing.

Luna and Anna were having a laughing fit, holding each other and crying.

I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Too... funny.."

Kira returned looking very defeated. "Why...why do you torment us.. "

I rolled my eyes. "I have ultimate powers, are you kidding me?"

Kathleen pulled a truth out of her Truth Jar. "This one is to-"

She was interrupted by me snapping and re-summoning Sakyo. "Alright loverboy, time's up. Who's your crush?"

Sakyo looked around the room. "Erm.. well,"

I sighed. "It's not that bad admitting your crush, lil dragon man. Go on!"

Anna and Ryua both looked very excited.

Everyone patiently watched...

* * *

And! 2 characters have a crush on Sakyo, so it's voting time! PM me your vote: Anna or Ryua!

I wrote 2 chapters, and now I'm tired, and stuff! Bye!

-Cookie


	7. UPDATES!

Sorry I haven't done much! With the FNC up and running, i guess I've neglected Complete Insanity, haven't I?

Unfortunately, the new chapter is not done yet. :(

But I have a bit of info for y'all. Let's get started.

* * *

First off, thank you so much for all the support in the reviews!  
I love all the OC's coming in through the reviews, but unfortunately I can't include any dares/truths/OC's from the reviews. However, please do send them to me through PM, and I'll gladly put them in!

Next off, the truth or dare segment will be over in 1-2 chapters. Then we're starting an ultimate PRANK WAR!

More on the prank war is coming soon. Until then...

That's all, folks!


	8. Truth or Dare Part 7

Sakyo sighed. "But what if they don't like me back..?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Life is full of disappointments. Child, please..."

Sakyo looked up at the skies for an answer. _"Yess... Yess.." _Kathleen whispered.

"Shut UP!" The red-I mean neon pinkhead growled at Kathleen.

"Sakyo, sweetie.." I dragged Sakyo into a soundproof room. "I know you like Ryua."

"WHAT? HOW?" Sakyo crumpled to the floor.

"And I do know that she probably likes you back. Her creator, RyuugaAndSakyo, told me so. But I can't tell you for sure because that's against the laws of the first wall. So go on.. tell her! I believe in you." I gave him a hug. (A SISTERLY HUG.)

"Okay Cookie. Wish me luck.." He walked out of the room and into the main room.

I smiled. "You won't need it."

* * *

Sakyo took a deep breath. "Okay. I have a crush on..." He muttered something really quietly.

"Speak up, sugarcube!" Kathleen smirked.

"Ihaveacrushon..." Sakyo said, a tiny bit louder.

"Say what?" Luna asked.

"I have a crush on.."

"SAY ME! i mean.. say it... heheh..." Anna yelled.

Ryua looked torn. _What if he likes Anna, or Kathleen, or Luna and not me?_

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON RYUA, OKAY? SHE GIVES ME GOOSEBUMPS EVERY TIME I SEE HER! SHE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN ALL THE COOKIES IN THE WORLD! IS THIS GETTING THROUGH YOUR HEAD? I. LOVE. RYUA!"

The whole room was filled with an O_o silence for quite a bit. Kathleen was the one who tried to break it, but Kite beat her to it.

"I knew it all along! I used SCIENCE! Not magic." He glared at me.

"AWWWEEEEE! I think I..I'm gonna cry..." Kathleen sniffled.

"Go ahead... I won't judge..." said an already crying Luna.

I smiled, and patted the dragon boy on the shoulder. "It's okay. Besides..."

Sadly, my wonderful motivational sentance would never finish, because just then Ryua ran up to Sakyo and kissed him.

Everyone in the room was reduced to tears. I handed Zyro a box of tissues. "T...thanks cookie.."

Shinobu hugged me. "The feels..."

Kathleen was, however, not crying. Being a fourth wall breaker... and stuff.

Anna looked, half sad and half jealous, upon this adorable scene. What would she do now?

Ryua broke away. "I love you too..."

Sakyo smiled. "You didn't have to say that.

* * *

And That. Was. AWESOME!

I'm sorry if I disappointed anycookie. :( But the coin-flip thing should be blamed! So, if you're upset bout the outcome, go complain to the peeps at The Coin-Flip, not me.

But yes. SakyoxRyua is cute. I likie.

Shoutout to RyuugaAndSakyo for giving me virtual cookies!

Oh yeah, and one more thing..

**NO SUBMITTING OC'S, TRUTHS, OR DARES THROUGH THE REVIEWS!**

I'm not allowed to include those.

But do submit through PM!

Also, check out Roses, my latest fanfic! Thanks!

-Cookie 


	9. New Truth or Dare Saga! Part 1

A/N: No intros! YAY!

* * *

I smiled at everyone. "I'm very sorry, y'all, but you no longer are participating in the gameshow."

"YES!" All of the characters cheered.

"Even better," Kathleen added, "A few of you are staying to be hosts for..."

"BEYRAIDERZ COMPLETE INSANITY!"

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Using a random drawing, we're picking ONE NAME. That one person can pick ONE PERSON to stay with them to be a host. . The rest can sit in the audience and watch. Let's see..." I quickly drew two slips of paper out of a bucket. "The lucky cookie is..."

Everyone waited.

"Ryua! Now, Ryua sweetie, pick on-"

"SAKYO! SAKYOSAKYOSAKYOIMNOTACRAZYFANGIRLSAKYOSAKY-"

"We get the point." Kathleen muttered.

"Now, bye everyone, go ahead and take a seat on a beanbag." I snapped, teleporting all of us to a new room. The walls were painted with cookies, and my trusted Cookie Bazooka sat on a huge stage with blue curtains, which were open. The audience all sat in one half of the room on beanbags, and in the other half were a bunch of folding chairs.

"Oki doki! Ryua, Sakyo, come on up! And now, let's introduce the BEYRAIDERZ CAST! Kathleen, sweetie, will you do the honors?" The surfer girl nodded, and snapped. The Beyraiderz crew appeared onstage.

"Did I tell them about the TWIST? From now forth, I shall show Complete Insanity on NATIONAL TV! Isn't that FUN?" I grinned at the cast.

"Uh, Cookie. We should probably introduce the-" Sakyo's sentance hung in the air as I interrupted him.

"Right you are, Sakyo! Introducing... Sho, Leon, Ricky, Armez" I winked at Kathleen, "Task, Jin, Rachel, and Kaiser Gray, AKA Flame!" The gang awkwardly waved at the camera.

"Now, sit!" Ryua ordered. The gang filed into the folding chairs, looking longingly at the beanbags.

"Oh my cookies, I forgot to give you both the snapping power! Here!" I snapped, and a poof of blue magic surrounded the two.

"So now, I can just.." Sakyo snapped, making a cookie appear. "Cool!"

"Welcome one, welcome all to BEYRAIDERZ COMPLETE INSANITY! The name's IAmTheCookieQueen, aka Cookie. This here is-"

"Kathleen!" She gave the peace sign.

"Ryua!" She waved.

"And Sakyo!" He nodded.

"And we are your four awesome hosts! A pleasure, a pleasure to meet y'all. Now, let me tell you about-"

Sho spoke up. "We saw it."

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded."Yeah, we watched your show. It was cool. Kinda."

I smiled. "All the better! No explanations needed then! And for a surprise.." I picked up a radio. "Crystal, send them in."

A girl ran into the room. Her tawny brown hair was a bit longer than shoulder length, and her eyes were a magenta red. "Contacts," the girl said automatically. "Stop staring, my eyes aren't really red. It's my contacts. I have bad eyesight, sor-ry! And Cookie, Crystal's having quite a time shoving Yo-Yo into the truck."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Rubia, go buy a smoothie." The girl ran out. "I need this." I grabbed my cookie bazooka, and snapped. Barely a second later, I was back with Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, and Ryuga tied up. Plopping each person down on a chair, I ran back onstage.

"GET UP!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. The Beyblade characters woke up, wrestling with their bonds.

"It took effort, guys, but here they are- our BEYBLADE characters, as a thank-you to all the reviewers!" Kathleen show-hostess announced.

"Speaking of show hostesses, let's get everyone a proper outfit." Kathleen snapped, and Sakyo was wearing a suit with a red tie. Ryua was in a pretty red dress. Kathleen wore a blue dress, and I looked my usual cookie-loving self.

"So, what are you all waiting for? Submit dares for the new cast! And we do need new vitims-I mean OC's! Thanks and goodbye!" Cookie exclaimed. The 4 hosts all waved.

* * *

Here's the revised OC form!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality

Description:

Crush/BF/GF:

Beyblade/Beyraider:

Other info:

Sorry, no more being hosts. :( It'll be fun participating, don't worry.

Don't forget to PM me dares and truths!

Like, Follow, Fav, Review!

-Cookie


	10. Truth or Dare 2 Part 1

I'd like to use this author's note as a way to say thank you to everyone who has helped make Complete Insanity as insane as it it now.

First of all, thank you to all of those people who submitted OC's and truths/dares. I could not have 9 chapters now without your imagination!

Next off, thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and fav-ers! You guys motivate me to write more. Thanks, thanks, thanks!

And lastly, thank you to YOU, the reader, for taking time to read my work. You are awesome!

Now, without further ado, let the fantasy begin!

* * *

I smiled beautifully at the cameras. "Welcome back to.."

Ryua, Sakyo, and Kathleen chimed in, "COMPLETE INSANITY!"

"I now have new dares to torture the new victims-I mean characters-submitted by some dear, sweet reviewers and fans. Thank you one, thank you all! Shall we begin?"

"NO!" came the cry from the participants.

"I don't like your attitude, Beyblade/Beyraiderz peeps. So! LET'S GO!" I nodded at Kathleen. "Showbiz!" the 4th wall breaker squealed. She snapped, making a table appear with two jars, one labeled **Truth,** and the other **Dare.**

"May I clarify a bit?" Sakyo asked. I nodded. "If you don't agree to do your truth or dare... Demonstrate, Cookie?" I grabbed my Cookie Bazooka, changed the setting to Pillow, and aimed at Gingka. POOF! A giant cookie thwapped him in the face.

"OW! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! GET IT OFF!" I laughed. "I can change the setting... to KILL! Now, what else? Oh yes. Introducing... the OC's!"

Kathleen opened a door in the back of the room, letting in 2 people. The first girl had long, superlight blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a lightning bolt scar through one eye, and was wearing a white T-shirt, crossed belts, jeans, sneakers, and a white scarf.

The second girl had silver hair with one black streak through it, and deep green eyes with snake-like pupils. Her grey top had the sleeves ripped off and was cut at the bottom over a green tank top. She wore dark black denim jeans and grey boots.

"Iiintroducing... Alexa Snow and-"

The silver haired girl sniffed. "-Serpentine. Please, can I go now? There's no reason to stay."

Kathleen laughed outloud. "DAMIAN, COOKIE! HURRY UP OR I'LL USE THE COOKIE BAZOO-"

Damian ran into the room, collapsed onto a chair, and muttered something about "that stupid Rubia trying to stuff me into a truck."

"Ah, yes. Damian Hart, you're late. Give me Kerbeces." Kathleen held out a hand to grab the Bey.

"NO!" Damian yelled like a little girl.

"Who's gonna stop-" Kathleen taunted...partially. Serpentine, enraged, had reared up to her full height (not very tall, but scary) and grabbed Kathleen by the top of her blue tank top, eyes lighting up green.

"DON'T YOU DARE." she hissed.

The room was filled with silence as Serpentine slowly calmed down, placing the brunette gently on a chair and awkwardly sitting back down. "Sorry... it happens sometimes. Don't..ask."

I shrugged. "Alexa, take that seat next to Gingka. Serpentine, sit down there next to Damian... and Yu." Yu ran as far away from her as possible, sitting in a corner alone. "She's SCARY!"

"Yes, yes." Ryua said. "Now dares!" She dug her hand into the dare, jar pulling out a slip of paper.

"This is from havarti2, to Gingka, Kyo-yo, Ryuga, Sho, Leon, and Jin." When their name was stated, the subject groaned, facepalmed, or prayed. "The dare is to have a beybattle against your counterpart! Which is Gingkie and Sho, Yo-Yo and Leon, and Ryuuga and Jin. GO!" Without any time for protest, she snapped and all 6 people disappeared.

"Now, next dare." Kathleen snapped and made a slip of paper appear, floating down onto my hand. Reading it it 1- no 0.0000001 seconds, I smirked. "KING. MASAMUNE. GET UP HERE." I yelled demandingly. The two besties were onstage in 5 seconds flat. "This is from rosieoliveto7. Masamune, come here." Masamune slowly moved over towards me, Ryua, and Sakyo. "Tie him up, co-hosts."

"WHAT! NO! NO!" Masamune protested as he was tied to a magically appearing wall. By the two red-lovers. Kathleen snatched Striker as well.

"Now, King sweetie, I need you to launch these beyblades at Masamune. Not that bad, right?" I placed a pile of Hasbro beyblades in front of the Ares blader. He shrugged. "Yeah, not too bad." King said. "Not gonna hurt him."

Masamune nodded. "Yeah, I'm BEYPROOF!" I grabbed my Cookie Bazooka and sent the setting to scorch. "Willing to bet on fire?"

"NO!" The two yelled at the same time. "Not my best friend forever! WHY COOKIE!" I sighed, watching the two turn into squishy chibis and beg.

All of a sudden, Alexa ran up to me. "You can't! It'll hurt them!" She, too, was chibified before my very eyes.

All the squishiness made my heart sad, so I let them sit back down.

"Ugh. That's not gonna happen again. Now, dares are done." I waited for the happy sighs, and was not disappointed.

"BUT! My sweet, sweet characters Rubia, Crystal, and Sapphira are here to run the TRUTHS! Come up sweethearts!" The 3 best friends ran up onstage. All of them were in excersise outfits and were sweating hard.

"You...guys...run...fast.." Sapphira gasped in between breaths.

"They were to one who chased down each and every one of the beyblade chappies here. Give these dears some applause!" Applause came from the audience, but not the participants, who remembered all too well remembering Rubia's egotistic attitude, Sapphira's traps, and Crystal's really bad driving.

"Hm. Crystal, care to start?" The girl in a silver tank top and white gym pants nodded, pulling a truth out, taking a deep breath and reading.

"To Kathleen-who do you have a crush on?" Kathleen turned pink. "Can I whisper it?" I nodded at my co-host. She whispered a word in Crystal's ear, who smiled.

"Ooooh... moving on!" Rubia grabbed the mic and a slip of paper. "Serpentine! Is your silver hair natrual or unnatrual? And why do you get so aggravated when Damian's involved?" Ryua held up a hand.

"Stop! Don't answer. Everyone, wear these." She snapped, making white collars clamp over everyone's necks. "These are lie detectors, courtesy of my creator. RAS now called Li-Chan. Now you all can't lie."

"Dang.." Serpentine whispered. Outloud, she said, "My hair is white because of the arrangement I was put through. So yes, it's unnatrual. And for the second one..." The blue haired and silver haired characters both blushed. "We were.. good friends... back in HD. So.. I do protect him."

The lie detector did nothing.

"Okay.. looks like she was telling the truth.. somewhat. Last truth goes to..."

Sapphira took the mic and a paper. "DAMIAN! Do you have a crush on Serpentine?"

"Oooooooh!" Everyone gasped. Well, Yu, Kathleen, Ryua, and Sakyo did. I was laughing my head off.

"WHAT?" Damian turned pink. "Uh.. maybe... uh.. can I just whisper it too?" I sighed. "Damian, sweetie, you torment me. Whisper." He whispered an answer in my ear which made me laugh hysterically like a hyena.

"Oh...GAWSH... HE...HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I told my co-hosts the answer as well, they all grinned or laughed manaically.

"I'm getting some shipping ideas..." Kathleen whispered to me.

"Does he?" Serpentine confusedly asked.

I smiled. "But of course, my dear OC. He said yes."

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHA! You must wait until the next chapter!

Don't forget to give me truths, dares, and all that jazz!

Follow, fave, review!

-Cookie 


	11. Truth or Dare 2 Part 2

No intros! Woo!

* * *

"Wha-wha! Nonononononono I didn't say that! I don't have a crush on Serpentin-" BZZZZTT! Damian was shocked into unconsciousness.

"Damina!" Serpentine yelled. She ran over and shook the blue haired boy. "Wake up!"

"Calm down, Serpentine sweetie." I snapped and woke him up.

"Serpentine..?!" Damian said as he dizzily woke up.

The snake-girl gave a grin, then pulled him in for a kiss.

"AWW! I think I'm gonna cry!" Ryua sniffled and hugged Sakyo.

"Yeah, me too. I wish I had someone to hug!" Kathleen burst out into dramatic tears.

I eyed Armez for a second. "Yeah, someone to hug. Sure Kathy. I bet you know who already."

Kathleen stopped and grinned. "Yup!"

Damian broke away from Serpentine, with a quick smile saying, "Sheesh, I didn't know you liked me."

"You idiot!" Serpentine laughed, and hug tackled him.

I smiled. "Now, for truths." The two got back in their chairs.

"The lucky cookie is..." Kathleen paused for dramatic effect, "JIN! Let's bring him and all the counterparts back."

I snapped and brought back Jin, Ryuga, Gingka, Sho, Leon, and Yo-yo. Leon, Jin, and Gingka looked defeated, whilst their counterparts had happy smirks on their faces.

"Now, Jin sweetie, my good friend Li-Chan who is also Ryua's creator has a truth for you." Kathleen gave Jin a very deadly smile. "Sakyo-" She gestured to Sakyo, "is your other counterpart from Shogun Steel. So if you had to be locked in a room, would you rather be locked in a room with Sakyo or Ryuga?"

Jin thought for a second. "Ryuga. I know him better."

Sakyo frowned.

Ryua pulled out the next truth from the Truth Jar. "Leon!" The greenhead popped up. "Yes?"

"Does it bother you that Berserker Byakko is actually a bad guy's bey in Shogun Steel?" Ryua looked up.

Leon exploded. "YES! MY BYAKKO IS WAY TOO AWESOME TO BE A BAD GUY'S BEY! SOMEONE GET THAT GUY SO I CAN GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" He had to be restrained by every Beyraiderz character in the room to avoid smashing the cameras.

"Uh huh." I pulled a new slip of paper out and laughed evilly. "Alexa- who is your crush?"

Alexa turned pink. "Uh... can I whisper?" I gave a nod.

She whispered a word into my ear, and I grinned. "Ooh.. okay. Next truth, go on Sakyo!"

The redhead pulled a slip of paper out and read it. "To Kyoya- who is more annoying, Yu or Tithi?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Both."

"That's not an answer!" All 4 hosts said simultaneously.

Kyoya shrugged. "Yu then."

The candy lover broke down into tears. "I'M NOT ANNOY-ING!"

"Someone give the poor child candy..." Serpentine muttered.

I sighed. "Tsubasa, go buy Yu ice cream."

"Kyoya, go buy Yu ice cream."

"Gingka, go buy Yu ice cream."

"Cookie, go buy Yu ice cream."

"If you insist!" I snapped and summoned an ice cream cone, handing it to Yu.

"Yay! Ice cream!" The orange-haired kid happily ate it.

"Next truth- to Ryuga." Kathleen said, sitting down on a director's chair.

"Kill me now..."

"So, Ryu-yu, what's the tia-MRRPH!" Ryua and I covered her mouth before the T-word came out. "You do not call the headpiece a...tiara..." Ryua whispered.

Kathleen nodded. "What's the _headpiece _for?"

Ryuga thought for a second. "It looks cool."

"I think it's to make you cute." Katheen nodded.

The Dragon Emperor shrunk under his chair.

"Another for Yo-yo!" I happily grinned. "Which nickname do you prefer? Yo-yo (English) or Tate-Kyo (Japanese)?"

"Anything but Yo-yo." Kyoya growled.

"Okay, _Tate-Kyo_! I'm gonna call you that for the rest of the show!" Kathy taunted.

"Truths are over!" I yelled.

"YES!" The audience cheered.

"Time for Dares!" Kathleen finished.

The audience groaned.

"This one, to my dear redhead, Sho, the sweetie! And let's not forget Jin and Leon! The dare is to master your counterpart's beys!" Ryua announced.

"NO WAY!" Ryuga and Kyoya screamed.

"OKAY!" Gingka handed Pegasus and his launcher over to Sho. "Now, don't ruin Peggi. Don't do anything cray-z okay Sho?" The two fist-bumped and Sho went his merry way.

I sighed, grabbed the Cookie Bazooka, and changed the setting to knockout. POOFPOOF! I hit Kyoya and Ryuga smack-bam in the face. Serpentine gleefully snatched their beys and launchers, and handed them to Jin and Leon.

"By-Bye!" Kathleen shoved the two out the door.

"Now, Ryua, Sakyo, Serpentine, and Damian, sweeties... the dare is for Serpentine and Damian to go on a double date-I'm changing that to a triple date, Li-Chan-with Ryua and Sakyo, and Alexa and Gingka!" I grinned.

"Sure," Sakyo, Serpentine, Damian, and Ryua shrugged.

"Uh.. okay.." Alexa blushed.

"S-sure Alexa! As friends..." Gingka stuttered.

"Oh, and you all need to wear... this." I snapped. All the girls were in dresses, and the boys were in tuxedos.

"I hate you Cookie." Serpentine announced, speaking for all of them.

* * *

There ya go!

Follow, fav, review!

-Cookie 


	12. Truth or Dare 2 part 3

No intros, oh yeah! Sit back and enjoy.

* * *

"Hey hey hey every cookie! It's us, your four epic hosts, here today with brand new truths and dares!" Kathleen announced into the microphone...at 1:54 AM in the morning.

Crickets chirped throughout the CI building, for everyone was out for the count, catching some ZZZs before a new round of torture.

Kathleen growled, grabbing the loudspeaker mic and taking a deep breath, ready to scream. Luckily for the Beybladers and hosts, I woke up and managed to hold her back. "Kathy, sweetie, wait until 5:13, okay?" The brunette groaned, but nodded, and went back to sleep, visions of sugarcookies dancing in her head.

_**3 hours and 59 minutes later...**_

"HEY HEY HEY, MY LITTLE COOKIES!" I screamed into the loudspeaker mic. If you listened carefully, you could hear thumps as bladers and hosts alike fell out of their hammock beds onto the floor, shocked by the announcements blaring this early.

About 4-no, 3.14159 seconds later, everyone was sitting down upon those uncomfy white chairs in their PJ's, other than the guests. Those lucky ducks were being served hot cocoa, pancakes, waffles, pie and hot apple cider by waiters with trays while sitting on beanbags. Taking a look around the audience, I gawked a bit at Ryugie, mainly cause he sleeps shirtless. Not that I would know! Just pointing that out!

"Whoo.. I mean HEY! Welcome y'all! I'm here with Kathy only, cause Ryua and Sakyo are eating breakfast." I pointed to the guest audience, where the two happily were eating. "So, let's get to the-"

"I WANT BREAKFAST!" Gingka, Masamune, Yu, and Kenta bawled.

"Here Gingka, have some of my waffles." Alexa, who was an OC and therefore got free food too, handed a waffle to the orangehead, who happily wolfed it down and then hugged her. "Thanks!"

"As for the rest of you, YOU DON'T GET FOOD UNTIL WE'RE DONE!" Kathleen screamed. Then, composing herself, "Now for the...truths!"

I dragged a half-asleep Li-Chan onto stage. "Li sweetie, wake UP!" My fellow authoress grudgingly got up, and then seeing the shirtless Ryuga, absolutely positively fangirled. "I LOVE YOU, RYUGIE!" She leapt over 5 feet off the stage and then 4 feet across and hug-tackled the poor Dragon Emperor.

"Li-Chan here busted down the front door to tell Ryugie-cookie something. Beats me how she got past Bubblegum and Rainbow..." The surfer girl gestured to the two burly security guards standing at the front door.

"YES, I DID! I LOVE YOUR TIARA RYUGIEEE!" The rabid fangirl squealed, snuggling him.

"It's-ack-not-a-owch!-TIARA!" he growled.

"I DON'T CARE!" She hugged him again.

"Yes, yes. Sweet fangirls. Bye Li!" I snapped, and the authoress disappeared. "NOW for the truths. These are from that very same Ryuugie-fangirl...LI-CHAN! First off, to my dear loverboy Armez Navy! Armez, sweetie-"

Armez frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Yes, yes. Sure. Kathleen, care to... Kathy?" I turned around, for the blue-brunette was gone.

"Cookie, over there!" Ryua pointed down the hall, where Kathleen stood in a stunning paradise blue dress, with blue hibiscus flowers adorned in her hair, which trailed down her shoulders. Her sandals were silver and matched her necklace, set with a single green emerald.

"Kathleen...whoa. What happened to you?" I gasped at my character, admiring how well I wrote her.

"Just dressing up a bit. Figured as well. Speaking of which, how'd your date go everyone?" Kathleen asked.

"Really well! We went to the beach, it was nice." Alexa smiled.

"Yeah, even though I hate the sun, it was nice." Serpentine nodded in agreement.

"Nice?! It was perfect!" Ryua happily added.

"I can see you had fun. How about the boys?"

"Ryua splashed me... a bunch." Damian growled.

"I splashed Damian too." Sakyo smiled.

"That makes 3 of us!" Gingka grinned.

"So, it was fun then. Great, I'll tell Li-Chan that. It was her dare. Come on back Kathy." My co-host walked down to the stage, not noticing the longing glance that Armez gave her.

"Now, where was I...? Oh yes! Armez, who is cooler: Task or Flame?" I asked the bluehead curiously.

"I'd have to say Task. He's a better friend." The two exchanged a nod.

"Yeah, cute. Next!" I grabbed a cookie-patterned walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Crystal, sweetie-bring in the Rule 63 machine."

"Rule 63? Cookie! How could you!" Kathleen's eyes filled up with tears. "I know you're the author, but Rule 63?"

I guiltily sighed. "Never mind Crystal." Then to the audience, "Sorry. Kathy has a traumatic experience with Rule 63, which is the rule that states for every character, there is a character of the opposite gender that exists."

Nobody asked about why at all.

"Oy Leon, Tate-Kyo, this is to you- what do you think of each other?" I asked.

"Leon? He never acts his age. He's an embarrassment to Leone and I." Kyoya sniffed.

"Tate-Kyo is a total BRAT! He's just a big meany!" Leon snapped back.

"Ladies, ladies! We can agree both of you are pretty!" I calmly broke up the fight. "Now, I have only one dare, cause we're running low on time and all that. This is to Gingka and Armez and Damian... KISS YOUR CRUSH!"

The 3 turned red. "What? I can't do that in front of other people!" Armez yelled at me.

"So you do have a crush on someone! Who's the lucky cookie?" I asked.

"I will never tell you! Hey, where's Kathleen?" We all looked around.

I found the brunette hiding under the mic stand. "Kathy, are you okay?"

"NO!" The brunette screamed.

"Oh cake.. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have suggested using Rule 63! I'm sorry!" I sighed, seeing as it was no use.

Armez coughed, making me turn around. "Uhm..." He walked over, kissed Kathleen on the cheek, and walked back to his seat, too embarrassed to say anything.

Gingka sighed. "Alright, fine Cookie. You win." He walked over to Alexa, awkwardly hugging the light blonde and then gently kissing her on the lips.

The girl did not say anything, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I smiled slightly. "You guys.. always stunning me."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Well, I destroyed my ego weeks ago. Serpentine, I love you."

The snake-girl in question shrugged, kissing Damian on the cheek.

Kathleen gasped, stunned. "Armez?" She stood up.

"Yeah?"

My co-host walked over to him, and gave the Leviathan blader a hug. "I love you... more than you'd expect."

"Me too."

"Well then, all shipping are well and done. Thank you for tuning in! Cookie out." Your screen is replaced by the Complete Insanity logo as all the characters wave goodbye...until the next chapter.

* * *

Man oh man, so much shipping here. Enjoy your daily dose of fluff.

Also...

I'M SO FREAKING SORRY THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z! I had a bunch of stuff to write here and I just didn't know how to squeeze your OC in. So so so so so sorry! WAAHH!

And other than that, give me some dares and truths! Truth Or Dare closes next chapter, so be sure to send them in by then!

Afterwards, we're starting a Prank War! Or a Gameshow! Or whatever else you can think of!

Yes, I'm starting a poll! YOU, yes, Y-O-U get to choose the topic for the next segment of Complete Insanity!

So far, we have 3 choices: A **Prank War, **a **Game Show, **or to continue **Truth or Dare.**

But wait! I said that YOU get to choose the new topic! So send me one, send me all of your suggestions for the new saga! Just remember- make it appropriate!

Send the suggestions, truths, and dares through PM ONLY! If you are a guest user, you need a fanfiction account to do this.

Cookie out!

-Cookie


	13. Truth or Dare 2 Part 4

Hi there guys! Yes, here we are with Truth Or Dare! Don't forget to go to my page and vote on the next segment of Complete Insanity in my first ever POLL!

Let the Insanity Begin!

* * *

"Hiya!" Cristal walked up onto the stage. "Since Cookie is at a competition, I'm her substitute! My name is Cristal, I'm Cookie's OC! Now, Kathleen is also at that competition, so... I'm the only host! Ryua and Sakyo can help too, I guess. Maybe." She smiled at the audience.

A phone rang in Cristal's pocket. "Oh.. that's Cookie. Hold on..." After a few "Mmhmms" and "Okays" she hung up and said, "Everyone, we have a few new OC's to welcome! Introducing Kiseki Takuto and Jin Kurayami!"

The two OC's walked onstage and waved. "Uh, Cristal, you do know there are two Jins here, right?" Serpentine pointed out.

"Yes, I do! Which is why Jin the OC will be called... uh.. Jenny!" Jin the OC rolled her eyes. "No."

"Jina? Jin-Jin? Sparkle? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU PEOPLE!" Cristal screamed, running out of the room.

"Man, I've gotta do all the work round here." Rubia took Cristal's place onstage. "Hey, the name's Rubia. Call me Ru if you want. Let's just get this over with. Jin R-" she pointed to Jin the Character, "And Jin K." She pointed to Jin the OC.

"And Kiseki. There we go. Okay, time for a round of dares because we didn't finish them. First off! To Tate-Kyo!" The greenhead growled. "Call me that again..."

"Ya huh, don't bet on it chico, Rogue Blaze will beat you up." She held up her bey. "Bubblegum, Rainbow, tie Tate-Kyo here to a chair. And then tie the chair to the ground. No, scratch that, BOLT it. " The two security guards picked up Kyoya, tying him to a chair with steel chains, then bolting the chair into the ground.

"Benkei, chico! The dare is to insult Yo-yo while he is tied to a chair!"

"Bu-bu-bull! No way! I'll never obey a punk like-" The unfinished sentance would never be finished, seeing as Rubia had gotten Benkei on the ground in a chokehold in less than 10 seconds. "OBEY, buddy. Or do you want me to throttle you?" She calmly releashed her grip, got up, and then glared at everyone in the room. "Any questions?"

"Yes. WHO THE HECK BROUGHT MY LITTLE SISTER INTO THIS GAMESHOW?" the normally calm Sakyo screamed.

"Why, Li-Chan! Here, go file a complaint. Bye sugar." Rubia glared even harder at Benkei. "Go."

"Uh... Kyoya buddy! You're... uh.. really bad at beyblade!" the frightened blader awkwardly insulted.

"Gr..." Kyoya growled like an aggravated tiger.

"You.. uh.. will never get a girlfriend! Not that you want one..." Benkei sweatdropped.

"I WILL-beeeeepppppp!" Kyoya's sentance was censored out as his language was not allowed in a K rated story.

"Stop, Rubia! It's enough!" Jin K yelled.

"Hah, I see why Kathleen wants this job. And no, Jin K, don't tell me what to do."

"You-" Benkei seemingly will never have a finished sentance in this chapter, for Jin K had gotten in between him and Kyoya. "Stop, Rubia. That's ENOUGH!" The egotistical brunette looked shocked, and then grinned. "I like your spunk, chica. Alright boys, releas him. And Benkei, go sit down."

Everything was done and said in less than a minute. "Alright, let's do this chicas and chicos. Kenta!" The greenhead sat up. "Yes?"

"Be a battler and follow Jin R around. Here's the BeyWheel version of Saggitario." The handed him the BeyWheel. "Good luck." Kenta moved to sit next to Jin R.

"Oh, this'll be great. Jin K, that spunky chica... Alright. You have to sit on Sakyo's lap for the whole show!" Sakyo shrunk under his chair.

Jin K grinned, pulling her brother up on his beanbag chair, then plopping down on his lap.

Sakyo looked like he was about to burst.

"Calm down, Sakyo!" Ryua placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this is epic. I'm starting to like this job... Last Dare!"

"YES!"

"...from Li-Chan, that is."

"Aww..."

"To my dear Flame/Kaiser. Chico, you need to pretend you're Ryuto and argue that you are the real Ryuto."

"Heck no!"

"Do you want me to strangle you?"

"No..."

Rubia snapped. Flame was dressed up identical to Ryuto. "Now, talk chico."

"Ugh.. I'm Ryuto! I'm The REAL Ryuto! I'm a treasure hunter and stuff. YAAY!" Flame ran around in circles, not knowing what else to do.

"I SO could get used to this. Alright, last one, from yours truly!" Rubia took a bow, "Everyone must wear short skirts and crop tops and do the Carmelldansen!"

The cast groaned.

"No protests!" Rubia snapped, and the peppy song began to play. Everyone immediately was in a crop top and short skirts.

"Now, dance, dance, dance!" The brunette yelled. The characters compiled, most of them growling, complaining, or placing their pride in jars and saving it for later.

After the song ended, our hostess was in hysterics. "That's-*hahah*-all! Don't- *snort* -forget to do the-*chuckle*-Poll!"

* * *

Well, as Rubia said, take dat poll! It's on my page.

Cookie out!

-Cookie 


	14. The Return of Truth Or Dare!

Hey guys, guess who's back?!

Cookie Is! Aww, yeah!

...for a little while.

I'm doing this all on an Ipad and have Ipad burn all over my hands now. Chances are this is a short chappie.

Ah well, enjoy!

I went back to the studio to find the whole place in ruins. "What the CHOCOLATE CHIPS happened here?" I screamed at Bubblegum and Rainbow, the two burly security guards who only had minor roles here.

"T-they ran away after your powers stopped controlling them..."

"WHAT?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated hard on the energy of fanfiction, going into the Authoress State, only attained by authoresses who train their whole lives. With a crack and a pop, the whole studio was back to normal, and all of our Beyblade people were back.

"Why'd y'all run, huh?" I looked at them expectantly. Everyone shrunk back.

"No matter, where's Kathy?"

Silence.

"Uh..that too ma'am," Rainbow said. "Kathleen, Ryua, Alexa, and Serpentine have all gone back to their-"

"WHAT THE!"

The following scene has been removed from this chapter, seeing as it was a tad too...violent to be in a K-rated story.

"Ack, nevermind. I'm going solo then. Luckily for you, I have truths." I pulled out the truths jar, only to find it empty.

"Mayonnaise!" I cursed. With another snap, the jar was full.

"Anywho, let's begin. RYUGIE."

The dragon emperor fell to his knees and prayed to Ldrago to save him.

"Ryugie, if ya had to date one girl, who would it be?"

"I'm not answering that!"

"Tick tock, tick tock..."

"No!"

"You make my heart hurt, sugar." I pulled out my Cookie Bazooka and flipped the setting to Knockout, hitting him in the face with a nice snickerdoodle.

The poor thing crumpled to the ground. He deserved it though.

"Next and final truth-to our dear, powerful.."

Masamune and Gingka hid.

"-Yuu!"

"What?" Gingka yelled. "I can beat him 10 times over!"

"Me too!" Masamune added.

"Yaay!" The cutie screamed.

"Yuu, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I grinned creepily.

"All of them!" He giggled.

"Okay then. Moving on to dares! Dynamis!"

"Yes?" The extraordinarily mature one asked.

"I dare you to read The First Nemesis Crisis!"

"The what?"

"It's my fanfiction!" I tossed the fanfic into his arms. "Good luck!"

"Next up-"

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"MOM?"

"Get off your Ipad and do your Math!"

"I was in the middle of-"

"No! DO IT!"

"Ugh.."

Sorry about the short chapter, I have:

a) Homework (UGHHHHHHHH)

b) Ipad burn

c) A broken laptop

I promise to get a longer one out soon...

Until then, Like, fav, follow, etc!

-Cookie


	15. The OC's MINI ToD!

_(A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF HOMEWORK?_

_Your favorite Cookie Queen!_

_I got a new laptop, but my parents ONLY let me have it on ONE CONDITION: Schoolwork ONLY during the school year._

_GROOOOAAAAN._

_So, if I don't write, there's your reason._

_I do have an Ipad, but last time i tried to write a chappie on that, my hands were red for the whole weekend. Ipad burn SUCKS._

_Here you go!_) 

I walked back into the studio of Complete Insanity to find the OCs all back and happy, redesigning the studio for 2015.

"Hey, where'd you all go?" I asked.

"Back to our respective stories. Seeing as there was really nothing else to do here," Kiseki replied.

"Oh. You here for good?"

"Probably," shrugged Serpentine, "unless you ditch us for another 3 months."

"Well, I'm sorry! Circumstances out of my control and all that jazz," I shook my hands, "happened. Anywho, where's the rest of the cast?"

"In the breakroom," Jin gestured to the door. "We're out of dares..and truths, for that matter."

"Ah, well, there's a dilemna.." I sighed.

"Ooh!" Rubia popped into the room. "How about we dare each other? Just the OC's, since they weren't here the last chappie!"

"Brilliant," Kathleen groaned. "Juuust brilliant."

We called Ryua into the room, and all sat in a circle.

"Alright," Rubia said. "I'm first. Cookie! Truth or Dare?" She pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"Er.. dare?"

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Ryuga. On the lips."

"Whoa there, Rubia. Slooow down. I have no feelings for him whatsoever."

"No turnbacks!"

I hit my head on the ground. "Fine."

_Meanwhile, in the breakroom.._

I trotted into the breakroom casually. _Pretend they're not here, Cookie._

"Hey!" Gingka said. "She's back! RUN!"

I sighed, snapped, froze everyone, then quickly kissed Ryuga.

After being unfrozen (and after I left like my tail was on fire) Tsubasa asked, "What was that all about?"

"Beats me," shrugged the dragon emperor, "but her lip balm tasted like cookies."

_Meanwhile, in the studio..._

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Alexa winked.

"Shut the cake up. Next, I dare...RYUA!"

"...what have I done to deserve this?"

"ToD?"

She counted on her fingers (weighing the options) the said, "Truth."

"Do you have any romantic feelings fooooooooor..."

I paused, for suspense.

"KYO-YO?"

"HECK NO."

"Aaalrightie then," Kathleen said, "Ryua's turn!"

"Oh, yes..." Ryua turned to Kiseki, who was sitting next to her. "Truth or dare?"

"Ah..Dare." The magentahead blushed.

"Hm, wonder what she has to hide? Ah well. I dare you to tell us all which guy you think is the cutest!" Ryua grinned.

"That's a truth!" Kiseki was almost as red as her hair now.

"No, it had dare in front of it." Ryua replied, proud of her loophole.

Kiseki said a word too quietly to hear.

"Speak up!"

"...masamune.."

"Ooh, development..." I said mysteriously.

"We won't tell,"Serpentine said, not-so-reassuringly.

"O-okay.. I dare Kathleen, right?"

"Mmm-hm."

"I pick.. uh.. DUTH!" The bluebrunette exclaimed.

"One or the-" As usual, my sentance hung in the air.

"DARE."

"Uh, sing the pokemon theme song?" Kiseki sounded like she picked the least embarrasing dare...or so she thought.

Eveyone gasped.

"No. Way." I whispered.

"This is.. this is..BEYBLADE!" Kathleen wailed.

"How could you?" Ryua and Jin screamed.

Alexa broke into uncontrollable sobbing, along with Serpentine.

"No..takebacks?" Rubia whispered.

Kathleen sighed, and sang a slow, funeral version of the Pokemon theme song.

_"__I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was._  
_ To catch them is my real test,_  
_ To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_  
_ Searching far and wide._  
_ Each Pokemon to understand_  
_ The power that's inside_

_Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me_  
_ I know its my destiny_  
_ Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_  
_ In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true_  
_ Our courage will pull us through_  
_ You teach me and I'll teach you_  
_ (Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all_

_Every challenge along the way_  
_ With courage I will face_  
_ I will battle every day_  
_ To claim my rightful place_

_Come with me, the time is right_  
_ There's no better team_  
_ Arm in arm we'll win the fight_  
_ It's always been our dream_

_Pokemon.._

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_ I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon.._

_Oh, you're my best friend,_  
_ In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon.._

_A heart so true._  
_ Our courage will pull us through._  
_ You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokemon..._

_(Gotta catch 'em all)x5_

_Pokemon.,._

_It's you and me_  
_ I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon.._

_Oh, you're my best friend,_  
_ In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon.._

_A heart so true._  
_ Our courage will pull us through._  
_ You teach me and I'll teach you._

_POKEMON!_  
_ Gotta catch'em all.._  
_ Gotta catch'em all.._  
_ POKEMON.."_

We were all in tears by the end.

"I think we can't go on more today," Jin sobbed.

"A..agreed..." Alexa wailed.

"Until... next time?" I whispered.

_(A/N: Sorry to all those whose OCs were not dared in this chappie! :( I have very little time on my paws these days, and the next chappie will include them!_

_Hopefully the new chapter will be out by February! Or sooner..._

_Happy *late* holidays and Happy *late* new year!___

_-Cookie)_


	16. Update! :D

Heey Everycookie!

...

..no, the new chapter isn't out yet :(.

I do need LOTS of ideas for the next chapters! Just because I'm not on and updating doesn't mean you need to stop suggesting dares and truths!

So please do PM me all of your suggestions, and I will feature them and give credit to you. Expect about 5-10 dares and truths per chapter.

ALL DARES AND TRUTHS WILL BE USED AT SOME POINT IN TIME **UNLESS**** THEY BREAK THE RULES FOR SUBMISSIONS!**

For a refresher, here are the rules for submitting truths/dares:

-No "intense romance"  
-Keep the profanity to a K+ rating please.  
-Nothing inappropriate for a K+ rated story.

Once again, if you don't follow these rules for submitting a truth or dare I won't use it! I want everyone to be able to read this fanfiction. :)

I probably will publish sometime soon.. when my weekends aren't crammed and when I can use my laptop.

Cya soon!

~Cookie


	17. Even More ToD!

Hi everycookie!

About time-the new chappie is out indeed! Whoo-hoo!

First off, I'm going to start a mini section to reply back to the reviews! Leave a review and I might reply to it here! If your review is a question about the story, it will of course get priority over reviews just saying thanks. :)

**DUE TO THE RULES OF FANFICTION, I AM NOT ALLOWED TO PUT TRUTHS OR DARES FROM THE REVIEWS IN THE STORY! PLEASE SUBMIT THROUGH PM!**

Thank you :3 I appreciate all help I get!

Without Further Ado-

* * *

**Response To Reviews  
_  
The Utterly Fabulous Z- _**Yes, Kiseki is still there :). She was in chapter 15 I believe. :3 And she will appear more, don't ya worry! 3

_**Havarti2-**_ Submit ALL the dares! :D

_**Eightmarumy fav-**_ I would love to. Alas, you must submit dares through PM. Sowwy. :/

**_Cancergirl12- _**Aw, sorry you have cancer... good luck. 3. I was already planning to put a bit more of the Zero-G characters in.. when I have time. My schedule is so crammed that it's not even funny.

* * *

The next day, we all came back into the studio happy and ready for the next day of ToD. After yesterday's *cough* unfortunate mishap, the whole cast was set to go!

"Hey, Cookie?" Alexa poked her head through the door to my office. "There's this random girl who claims to be on the show outside. Her name is Fea or something."

"Oh, really?" I tilted my head. _She was early._ My cookie earrings jingled a bit. "Bring her in then!"

Alexa ran out and a few seconds later came back in with Fea in tow. The new OC waved. "Hi there! I'm Fea. You must be Cookie." We shook hands. "My author, TerrahAndLizzyLeeChan, told me about you, right?"

I nodded. "The show's just about to start, so why don't you get acquainted with everyone?" I shoved the two girls out the door and took a deep breath. Things were NOT going okay for me in real life. I was a social outcast and had been rejected by my crush not once, but twice in one year. Life seemed quite unfair, and writing out ToD was certainly hard on top of all my activities.

But hey, it was ToD time! And ToD time is the BEST time, of course! The thought made me smile, and I began writing my script...

* * *

**_Meanwhile Outside..._**

"Oh hey! You must be new!" Kathleen put on a supersized grin and gave the new OC a big cuddle.

"H..hi?" Fea said, stunned at the sudden display of affection.

"Well, since Surfie here won't introduce everyone, I might as well," sighed an irritated Serpentine. "I'm Serpentine. That there is Kiseki." She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "She likes Masamune." Normally speaking once again, the snake girl carried on. "There's Alexa, andshelikesGingka-"

"What?" Alexa asked, hearing her name.

"Nothing," Serpentine replied flawlessly. "Ryua, dating Sakyo-!"

"YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER?" Fea grabbed the poor girl by the shoulders and shook her up and down.

"Yes! Um- no! Um- WAIT! HE'S YOUR BROTHER?" Ryua replied.

"YES, HE IS MY-!"

"But Sakyo is my brother!" Jin leapt into the room.

"I'm sorry sugarcube, you're kind of mixed up. He's _my_ brother." Fea smiled.

"Um," Jin gave a forced chuckle. "I think YOU'RE wrong. He's _MY_ brother."

"HE IS MY BROTHER!"

"HE IS MY BROTHER, SO BACK OFF-"

**_Your screen suddenly is replaced by the Complete Insanity logo, and then switches to a slideshow with the following text on it._**

Hi there!

Apologies about

_**the brief pause. Unfortunately, one of our beloved OC's broke the No Language rule. Oh dearie me.**_

Don't worry, nobody is hurt and nobody will be punished. It was just a brief slip, and we hope this slip did not take away from the overall enjoyment of Complete Insanity!

We will now return to the story.

Thank you for your patience and understanding.

**_Your screen goes back to normal._**

* * *

I sighed. "Seriously guys? I HATE pausing the story. DON'T MAKE ME.

Jin and Fea both said, "Sorry..." and looked at the ground at the same time.

"It's fine girls! Just maybe don't do that again." I laughed.

"But seriously. How can they both be Sakyo's sisters and neither of them knew it?" Kiseki asked.

"Ah... well, sit down and let me explain." We all sat in a semicircle. Since the actual cast wouldn't be here for an hour, we had time.

"You see, each author has their own... erm...universe that exists. For lack of a better term, we're calling this their *AU*, not to be confused with AU, which means alternate universe. Each *AU* starts out as canon-all the characters interacting normally and going along with the storyline. This is called Stage 1, in which the Author has no control over the characters. Now, all authors enjoy making their own characters and inserting them into the story, correct?

The gang nodded.

"Then, in Stage 2, said Author adds their own character into their *AU*. Said character sticks to the storyline completely. There's no editing of the plot."

"That's wonderful, but I still don't get it." Ryua said confusedly.

"Hush! I'm getting to the good part." I sighed. "In Stage 3, the Author takes both Canon and OC characters and creates their own wonderful plot to put them all in They don't change anything about the characters. Examples would be The First Nemesis Crisis-The Untold Story, which is one of my stories. Gingka and Kyo-yo and Kenta and whoever are in there, but the plot was entirely made by me. Gotcha?"

"Gotchie!" Kathleen pepped in.

"And then there's Stage 4- in which the Author changes canon to suit their needs. Exaples would be genderbending a character, or pretending an event didn't exist."

Everyone was looking bored at this point, so I sped it up.

"Last one is Stage 5, in which the Author is basically the God/Goddess of the universe. They themselves are inside the story and change .THING. however they want. This story is a stage 5 story." I grinned.

"Now, each Canon character has various different selves to cope with the amount of Authoresses and Authors writing about them. Each self is their own person- they don't share thoughts or anything."

"Ah," Serpentine said, "I see where you're going."

"However, when 2 different OCs made by different authors are brought into the same universe, well, normally things get a tad hectic, because of the different plots and characterizations clashing. It's all blood and guts and sorrow."

"Er.." Alexa said awkwardly. "Then how do we co-exist?"

"Well, either one Author changes their character to fit in with the other one's plot OR..." I paused for dramatic effect. "In a special case, ONLY IN STAGE 5 *AU*S, the two OCs can co-exist! The Canon character will simply have a completely unique personality in which they interact with both OCs only on a platonic level. With romance, there's a whole other explanation which we don't have any time for."

I sighed here and took a sip of water from a magically appearing cup.

"So when 2 OCs are supposed to be related to the same canon character, they're just related. It just happens. It's a whole separate *AU*." I finished.

"Was that whole explanation really neccesary?" Ryua asked.

"Well...no. But it was fun to write." I admitted.

* * *

Okay, I'm SO SORRY THAT THERE ARE NO TRUTHS OR DARES IN THIS CHAPTER!

I have a lot of...well, bad stuff going on in my life, and to be honest, writing humor at times like this is tough. :/

I'd appreciate it if you all don't ask what's going on. It is very personal, however I will confirm that I am going through some romantic struggles and friendship struggles at this time. :(

Please do keep the truths/dares coming! I promise, promise, promise the next chapter will make up for this boring one!

Keep your fingers crossed that everything will be okay!

ILY all. Stay strong!

~Cookie


	18. Truthing And Daring

Ah, summer. :D

As a VERY VERY VERY LATE 4th of July present, (if you celebrate it) my gift to you~

Thanks for all the beautiful submissions. You guys make my heart happy.

On an unrelated topic, if anyone can tell me when/if a new Beyblade season is coming out, I will kiss you or something. IDK. I'm beyblade deprived, man! I've started watching (rewatching) Yugioh to cope!

-dramatic sigh- Here you are.

* * *

"Laadies and gentlemen, boys aaand girls, I welcome you all back to COMPLETE INSANITY!" I yell into a megaphone.

Masamune hops onto the stage. "Cookie! We decorated for the 4th of July!"

I beamed. "Great!" Then, turning back to the cameras, "For those who celebrate it, Happy Independance Day to my American buddies!"

Masamune waved a little flag and "The Star-Spangled Banner" began playing in the background.

"Let's get right onto it! First up- to celebrate, we're having a..."

"Bonfire?"

"Party?"

"CI is cancelled forever?"

"KYOYA!"

"Sorry, sorry. I hate this place."

"NOPE! EVEN BETTER!"

"TELL US!" Kathleen screamed.

"BROCCOLI EATING CONTEST!"

"WHAT. THE." **BEEEEEEP.**

* * *

***microphone static* Is this thing on?**

_Yeah, yeah. Hurry up Nara, I wanna use this laptop to go on Dueling Network._

*static-filled groan* Fine. Hi there guys, I'm Nara. I'm one of Cookie's YuGiOh OCs. And we're being the mods for CI today.

_I'm Cupid. Well, Cadence, but call me Cupid. We detected a swear and now have come to remind you all to please keep all language to a minimum. We want to keep this story down to a K+ level, okay?_

Okay.

_Was that a TFIOS reference there, Nara?  
_

...no...

_So you DO like TFIOS!_

...no...

_HA! HA! HAHAHA-  
_

* * *

**_You better stop that laughing right now, you little-_*mute***

"Much better!" I beamed. "Oki doki loki, let's get right on with it!" I snapped, and the beanbags disappeared. In their place were long tables filled with plates of...

"BROCCOLI?" Gingka hurked. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Masamune fainted overdramatically, being caught by a very unwilling Kathleen.

"Dig in, boys and girls!" I said with a grin. "I do have a surprise, but y'all need to finish that sh- ehm, stuff, first."

With much grumbling and firey deathglares aimed at me, everyone dug in.

Kathleen took one look at poor Yu's face, and moved with pity, gave him a bunch of candy instead.

I gave Kathleen a death glare that could light the whole city on fire. She gave me a chibi-style grin.

Fea, Alexa, Kiseki, and Jin, exchanged a glance, but ate the broccoli. At least they were mature.

Kyoya finished, then leapt up, flipping a table. "WHICH ONE OF THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS SUBMITTED THAT AS A DARE?"

I casually sipped a pina colada. "The Utterly Fabulous Z, why?"

Kyoya hissed and pounced at the camera. Bubblegum and Rainbow punched him back down

"Thank you boys, much better. Okay!" I snapped, and everyone was poofed back into comfy chairs. "Now, my dear, sweet friend..."

"please don't say it please don't say it please don't-"Ryuga muttered a silent prayer with Kyoya.

"LIIIIII-CHAN29 GAVE US SOME MORE TRUTHS!" I yelled.

Ryuga attempted to jump out a window, but I made sure to quadruple lock them.

"Let's get on with it! (Bolt the doors, Bubblegum.)." I exlaimed.

* * *

"First, let's go with the truths! FEA!" I pointed at the hoodie-clad girl, who jumped. "Are you a brocon (someone who adores their brother alot) like Jin?"

"Um... well, I do look up to Sakyo, but adore him? Well..."

"That's a yes!" I beamed.

"Wait what? I didn't even-!"

"Next dare, From TerrahAndLizzyLeeChan! Ryuga, darling! Tell me..." I took one look at the paper in my hands, and turned the color of starch. Kathleen snatched it, scribbled somethign else on it, and handed it to me.

"That's a bit better! This is to Gingka, Masamoo-moo, Jin-the-guy, and Ryuga!" The four blinked.

"Out of allll the people here, who do you like romantically?" I asked.

The three girls whose love interests names had just been called sat bolt upright.

The four boys just stared at me as if I had just cursed up a storm.

"I'll give them a bit of time to think, eh?" I snapped, and the four disappeared.

The girls groaned.

"Tate-kyo, dearie! Two for you, my little lion man! From Li Chan..." I pressed a button, and Li Chan appeared in midapir, hug-tackling the greenette.

"I LOVE YOU!"

I grinned. "I can ship it."

"Now, for your truthity truth truth." I read off the slip of paper. "Thoughts on Jin K? And how's Kakeru?"

"The first question I'll answer later." he grumbled, trying to pry the rabid fangirl off of him. "Kakeru's just fine. He's doing great."

"And how exactly did you get your scars?" I added.

"Long story."

"Now, answer the first question you useless cucumber." I said.

"LATER, OKAY?" He yelled.

"Fine." I snapped, and sent him to wherever the other four boys were.

"Last one before the confessions- to Sakyo!" I pointed at him. Sakyo hid under a beanbag.

"What do you think of your two sisters?"

"Eh. Fea's okay. Jin's worse than Takanoste." He sighed.

"Jin giggled. "I love you too!"

* * *

"Now, it's time for the confessions!" I snapped, and all 5 boys appeared onstage.

Kiseki , Alexa, and Jin K nervously held hands in a prayer circle.

"Let's go down the line, now, shall we?" I grinned. "First up... MASAMUNE, MY DEAR LITTLE UNICOWN!"

"Oh great."

Serpentine walked up to me, and whispered something in my ear.

I nodded, then poofed everyone but the 3 girls whose love interests were on the stage out of the room.

"Better?"

Masamune gave me a thankful nod.

"Well... I kinda sorta like you, Kiseki! You're really nice and you're fun to be around but I don't know if you like me and..."

Kiseki walked up to the stage and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, which made him blush harder.

"NEXT ONE DOWN THE LINE. GINGKA." I grinned at him creepily.

"Um..." He hesitated. "Well, I really like Alexa..."

Alexa ran over and gave him the most adorable hug in perhaps the entire history of hugs. Even I awwe'd.

Gingka was too awestruck to say anything, but that dummy somehow was able to realize that he probably should kiss her.

So he did.

I smiled at the new lovebirds (a bit sadly) and then went to the next person.

"Jin the guy! Hi!"

He sighed at his new nickname. "Hi, Cookie."

"Well, tell us, why dont'cha?"

"I don't like any of the girls here?"

Kathleen poked him with a stick. "He's not lying!"

I groaned. "Okay."

"Tate-Kyo, your number is up!" I grinned. "Who do you like, sugar-cookie?"

"Ugh. If I have to say it, fine. I like Jin."

"ME?" Said both Jins simultaneously.

"THE GIRL, YOU -! NOT YOU!" Kyoya punched Jin-the-guy.

"M-me?" the one conscious Jin asked, stunned. "But I thought- I mean- I-"

"Shut up, okay?" Kyoya kissed the slightly shorter girl.

Kathleen pulled a string, and flower petals came raining down

...

on me.

"WRONG STRING!" I yelled at the blue-brunette.

She shrugged.

"Alright, Ryuga. You got out of this once, you're not getting out of it again. Who do you like?"

"Well..."

We all patiently waited. Did he like one of the now-taken girls? Or maybe someone outside of the room?

"The truth is, I like you, Cookie."

* * *

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!

Figured I might add a wee little plot-twist, eh?

How will everyone react? Find out next time!

Hope this made up for my absense!

I got A LOT OF DARES AND TRUTHS, most of which I could barely fit in the chapter. Hope you don't mind. :/

Til next time!

-Cookie! 


	19. The Second-To-Last Chapter

PLOT TWISTS AHHH

Well, let's get right on with this!

**_-loud, awkward screeching noise-_**

_**Hey guys. It's Cookie here. First off, I'm super sorry I've been dead for so long. I do have a life and fanfiction sadly isn't it...**_

_**I wrote this chapter in, like, July. And forgot to publish it. So it's been sitting here for like 3 months. Whoops.**_

_**Anywhowhatwhenwherewhyhow, I promise to visit more often. Pinky swear.**_

_**Enjoy! Love you ALL!**_

Enjoy, darlings!

-Cookie

* * *

I blinked. Twice.

Kathleen's jaw hit the stage overdramatically.

I stared at Ryuga. He stared at me.

I leant in, a romantic anime background appearing behind me, closed my eyes, and...

POW. Punched that sorry little **(BEEP BEEP)** off the goddonut stage.

"I'm taken, you useless tomato."

I sighed, dusted off my hands, and snapped. Everyone was poofed back into the room.

"Much better! Alright, everybodeh! We gots us some new coupleeess.."

Kathleen was in hysterics, pounding the floor laughing. "Romantic *hic!* anime-*hic*-background! HAH-*HIC*"

"Tate-Kyo-San-senpai-waifu-dearie-duck-lovebug-Chan and Jin the girl~"

Kyoya buried his face in his hands, embarrassed at the grins he got from Benkei, Kenta, and Dynamis.

"Alexa and Gingkie-bae~"

"Weren't they already together?" came a chorus of voices from the audience.

I pounded a button on the side of the wall, and everyone was showered in 8.64 gallons of rice.

"Kiseki and Masamoomeow~"

Masamoomeow gave the peace sign awkwardly.

"And that seems to be it!" I brightly put down the mic.

"But what about poor Ryuga?" asked Ryua.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sakyo asked, confuzzledly.

"Hm..." I thought for a second. "Well, if any of you remember from the first 8 or so chapters, I already have Shinobu. Not that continuity is anything to me here. So oh, woe is me, Ryuga darling needs a little lady."

Sakyo and Ryua nodded in agreement.

Kathleen turned to face you. (Yes, you. Turn to face her now! BE NICE, DANGIT!)

"Well? Do you know any eligible bachlorettes?"

She waited.

(Say something!)

"Hm. Didn't quite catch that. Say, why don't you PM Cookie your candidate for Ryuga-chan-san's special somecookie?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Speaking of which, we do need some OCs. I'll leave the info in the description, kay?"

(Nod back!)

"Great!"

* * *

"Let's move on to a few dares and truths now, after all, that is what you came here for!"

I pulled a dare from the jar. "First one- from Ser12rt! Tsubasa, darling, come here pretty please."

The albino-haired boy came up to the stage.

I handed him his metal masters outfit. "Put this on."

He stared at me.

I sighed, snapped, and poof! He appeared in the outfit.

"Now, sign this wavier!"

He picked it up. "Cookie is not responsible for any death, trauma, injury... blah, blah, blah, blah... signed, Zyro?"

"Sign below his name, dearie!"

He did. For some reason.

"And now..." I grinned, snapped, and poofed him into a locked room filled with fangirls.

_"OMFG IT'S TSUBASA-CHAN-SAN!"_

_"SOMEONE GET ME TO THE NEAREST VICTORIA'S SECRET!"_

_"TSUBASA-SAMA! HI!"_

"He won't last a day." I shook my head pitifully. "NEXT!"

Ryua grabbed a paper. "FLAME. RYUGA- oh wait, he's still out cold. nevermind."

She pulled another slip of paper out of the dare jar. "Yu! Buy some ice cream and smear it all over Tate-Kyo and Ryugie's fa- UGH."

She crossed her fingers and tried again. "Gingka! Imitate the Immortal Phoenix! Your Dad!"

He groaned, "Do I-!"

Ryua snapped, poofing him into his dad's outfit.

"I'm the IMMORTAL PHOENIX! I'M INDESTRUCTABLE AND WILL RIIIISE FROM THE ASHES AND..."

The redhead left him to his ranting, with a small sigh, and turned to me. "So what's your plan?"

I smiled. "Well, I might as well sum up this chappie. The rest is just logistics."

"Bye! Catch ya next time!" said a cheerful Jin.

We all waved as the curtain closed on Gingka trying to fly, which was a semi-calming sight, on some strange level.

* * *

Okay everybody! We need some OCS!

_But Cookie_, you ask, _you already have a lot of them!_

Well_, _that is true. However, I have decided to start a new document for CI after one very last chapter. This one has like 15+ chapters, which is a bit long, and I think another doc will do quite nicely, don't you?

So, for the new doc, all of the old OCs are gonna not be there. :( !

What you need to do is re-submit your OCs! I'll gladly take back your old OCs, just simply ask me to and I will do so gladly!

Now, I have gotten a few more OC submissions, but what I need is for each and every OC submitter to fill out the same form so I can cross-reference them. It just helps me so so so so so much in terms of writing.

So here's the new form! Please do submit as many OCs as you want, however, to keep things simple, I think I'm only gonna take 5 per 5 chapters

UNFORTUNATELY, ONLY ONE OC PER AUTHOR. I want this to be fair...

However, the OCs will switch out every, say, 5 chapters or so. Just for the sake of continuity.

HERE IS THE NEW OFFICIAL FORM. IT IS VERY OFFICIAL AND STUFF.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

BRIEF description or image:

Powers (if any):

Crush (if any):

Bey (if any):

Other:

* * *

I can't disclose too much info about the new doc and plot, but I guarantee it's gonna be wonderful ;)

Thank you so, so, so much for all your love and support for CI. It's really so amazing to think people read and love this, and anticipate the next chapters so much.

I hope to hear from y'all soon!

Love you my little cookies!

~Cookie


	20. Chapter 19 and 3 Quarters

Hey guys!

No, this isn't a new chapter.

I just forgot to say a bunch of stuff that you guys probably wouldn't read if I put it at the bottom of the last chapter.

So!

Here's what I have to say.

* * *

First off- if you have submitted a truth or dare that I HAVE NOT USED YET, please resubmit it to me so I know what the heck I haven't done. Title the PM "**Updated Dares/Truths"** so I can distinguish it from all 65 billion of my other PMs.

Second off- You CAN begin submitting OCs for the new ToD. This will be on a first come, first serve basis- if your OC isn't in the first 5 chapters, it'll be in the next 5 chapters. Please use the form at the bottom of the previous chapter to submit your OC and title your PM **"CI 2 OC"**

Third off- You CAN submit more than one OC. Just remember that only one of your OCs will be featured!

* * *

Once again, thank you x56 for all your love. I hope that the new CI will be just as amazing as this one!

Thanks for your submissions! I will see you all later!

~Cookie


	21. The End Of Complete Insanity?

Hey guys. I have some really bad news.

This is... the end... of complete insanity.

I'm so sorry.

But I feel like... I need to move on. That complete insanity has been great while it lasted, but it's time to come to a close.

Thank you for all your loving support.

Enjoy this one last chapter...

* * *

Kathleen gasped. "The.. the end? of Complete Insanity?"

I sighed. "It's true, Kathleen. This is the end."

There was silence in the room. Although the contestants didn't care to admit it, they loved CI and all the memories that they had made here.

"But.." Kiseki stammered. "What about us? Where will we go?"

Masamune gave a cuddle to his girlfriend. She began crying.

I sighed. "On to a better story..."

"So, you won't start Complete Insanity 2? At all?" exclaimed Alexa.

"No. I won't." I looked away. I head a few people burst into tears.

"Buh-buh-BULL..." Benkei sobbed.

"I love you all!" Kathleen exclaimed, pulling everybody into a group hug.

"Ugh," sighed Serpentine. "I'm gonna kinda miss you guys."

"Well, it's time to say your final goodbyes, everyone. Come on!" I clapped, and everyone was teleported to a beanbag-filled room.

"Well.." Alexa said. "I'll start. Gingka, you're the light of my life and the sweetest person I've ever met. I love you!"

The two blushed and hugged. I grinned.

"Er," Kiseki said, "Masamune, you're the most fun and hilarious boyfriend I could ask for."

Masamune grinned. "Thanks, Kiseki!" He wrapped his arm around her.

"Tate-Kyo-" Jin began, but the greenhead held up a hand.

"Shut up, I love you."

He pulled the smaller girl into a kiss that deserves to be remembered in all of anime history.

I wiped a tear. "Darlings."

"Uh, Serpentine," Damien said, "You are perfect. Enough said." He lightly kissed her forehead. The white-haired girl turned pink.

"Sakyo," Ryua said, "What more can I say? You're mine." She kissed him, and Ryuga started clapping.

Kathleen turned to me. "Cookie, you're the best authoress I could ever ask for! I love you like a sister!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Well, I have a few parting words as well." I stood up.

"First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for supporting Complete Insanity for 20 whole chapters. This is such a big milestone and I feel like it's an important one in this document's history.

Second off, thank you so much for reading CI and taking the time to laugh along with us. I feel like I know each and every one of you personally. You are part of the CI crew- you were as soon as you started reading way back when in chapter 1.

To our beloved canon characters, thanks for tolerating us. We as authors, OCs, and authoresses are honored to have you here with us today.

And lastly, this story has been on fanfiction for less than 2 years, but already we have 50 reviews, over 15,000 words, and over 2,000 views. Wow! I never anticipated this story to go this far.

I am so proud that you've all stuck with me through thick and thin, through not updating and updating daily, through having bland chapters and exciting ones."

Applause rang out from the OCs and characters. I gave a little bow.

"This IS the absolute end of Complete Insanity. This is the very last Complete Insanity ever..."

I heard more sobbing.

"...because we're changing our name to In My Fictional World!"

Dead silence.

"You guys REALLY thought I was going to stop writing these? Heck no! This is the last Complete Insanity, but the very first In My Fictional World will soon begin!"

Everyone started cheering again. Hugs and kisses were exchanged all around. I smiled.

"I need to talk to the OCs for a moment- so I'll leave you all here."

I pulled the OCs aside in a separate room. 20 minutes later, we all came back out.

"Well, it's about time for us to sleep," I gestured to the cookie-covered wall clock. "See you all in the morning."

Everyone said their classic goodbyes, heading off to their rooms for a long sleep...

* * *

"Gingka woke up in his own bed, with Pegasus right on his nightstand. He felt a strange throbbing in his head, but he could not remember where it was from. With a yawn, he got out of bed and went over to the desk in the corner of his room.

On top of the desk was his phone, with a few texts from Madoka and one from Kyoya. With a frown, he noticed a text from a strange number which he'd never seen before. All it said was, "I won't forget you."

Gingka frowned. Guess someone got the wrong number. With a small shrug, he looked over to the corner of his desk. The window was ajar, and right below it was a little blue plate with a single chocolate chip cookie on top of it.

He couldn't remember eating any cookies the night before, nor bringing any up to his room. There was nothing odd about the cookie or plate- they were just a normal cookie and a normal plate. Nothing abnormal.

His phone buzzed and he went to pick it up. A new text had arrived from Masamune. It read:

_**Heya you big winged baby! :D  
**  
**Did you bring cookies over to my house last night? There's one on my counter and I don't know how it got there.  
**  
_Gingka responded:

_**No, I didn't. There was one on my desk too! Weird, huh?**_

Asking around, he got the same response from all of his friends. Nobody knew where the cookies came from, but they all had one. And nobody mentioned anything about a strange text on their phone (though he suspected the two events had no correlation.)

All Gingka did know was that something important had happened that he had forgotten- and that his friends were all part of it.

* * *

Alexa looked down at her phone, then up at Kathleen. Gingka had not yet responded to her text- then again, he had forgotten all about her. All of them did.

When Cookie had pulled them aside, she had grim news. Sadly, she was going to have to wipe the memories of all the canon characters. It was part of her job as a fanfiction authoress. She had asked the OCs if they wanted to forget all about CI, to which all of them had said no.

Kathleen smiled at her a bit sadly. "Hey- I'm pretty sure one day, they'll all remember. Nothing is permanent- I found that out the hard way."

Alexa smiled halfheartedly. Around her, the other OCs were all in a state of slight distress. Ryua and Jin both were hugging, both silently crying with no words left to say. Kiseki was playing a card game with Serpentine, and neither looked amused.

Kiseki looked up and sighed. "Kathleen, they're gone. We can't have them remember us now..."

Ryua agreed. "I miss Sakyo so much. I hope he's doing well."

"I miss my big brother... and Tate-Kyo..." Jin added.

Serpentine peeked out of the window to see the brunette authoress, with a pen in hand, beginning to write a new story. As her pen touched the paper, colors flew out of the ink like tiny sparks.

The sight filled her with a new kind of hope- one that bubbled up and swirled around inside of her like a newly lit flame.

Serpentine gave a cattish grin, and turned back to face the other OCs.

_Nothing is permanent._

"You know what Kathleen?

I bet they will."

* * *

Aaaaah! Done!

You guys liked the plot twist? :D

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was a little cruel.

But yes, this is the end of CI. IMFW will soon be coming out. I estimate the date to be late November-early December depending on the amount of publicity it gets.

More info on IMFW will come out in a different document. However, you can start submitting OCs right now!

**Please do not submit truths or dares for IMFW YET. **I'm still working out all the details for the storyline.

I hope you guys liked the ending. It was a bit bittersweet, but I feel like CI deserved a proper sendoff.

Thank you so so so much for falling in love with this story as much as I did.

I can't wait to see you all soon!

Love,

Cookie


End file.
